wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wolfenstein Wiki
Wolfenstein Added I've made some alterations to some of the pages, including adding the new game, "Wolfenstein" to your list. --Cleveland Rock 00:48, 27 December 2008 (UTC) IWW Hi. I'm the administrator from pl.wolfenstein.wikia.com and I want to create the International Wolfenstein Wiki project. This project will: *making the new wiki in other language *promote the created wikis *contributing the created wikis *make popular the all games from Wolfenstein series What think about this? Pio387 (talk) 17:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I like helping wikis in other languages, so I made Wolfenstein Wiki:Languages. That was a while ago. I can work on that to make it a bit nicer or more easy to find. :You said something about "advertisement". I do not know what you mean. Do you mean "Around Wikia's network" ("Więcej od Wikii" if you have Wikia set to use the Polish language) at the bottom of the page? That is a "Wikia Spotlight". I can not decide what is put there, only Wikia staff can. A request may be filled out at w:c:spolecznosc:Centrum_Społeczności:Spotlight. However, there are requirements that the wiki must have met before Wikia Staff will accept. You can read the requirements on the request page. :I once made a request for the English wiki to have a spotlight. I had worked hard to make my wiki meet all the requirements, so it was approved and I got my spotlight. However your site would probably need some work before the requirements can be met. Until that happens, I added a spotlight on your wiki to "Community Messages" on . :Let me know if you have any questions. Elecbullet (talk) 23:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Who can speaking Francish?Pio387 (talk) 21:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I took French classes and I can speak a little French. It is the only language other than English that I can speak. I guess I could make a fr.wolfenstein.wikia.com but I would like to wait for my adoption request for de.wolfenstein.wikia.com to pass. :::Over in Europe you have a lot of countries packed together so it is important to know more than one language. Here in America I live a 1600 KM car ride from the nearest country. I wish I knew more languages but it just isn't very important. :::I happen to know that User:Vorknkx has Bulgarian as a first language and I have approached him about making a wiki in that language. I won't make him do something he is not very interested in though, because I made a Chinese and a Traditional Chinese wiki for a different Chinese speaker and he/she never did anything on it. Elecbullet (talk) 23:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey, guys. I am considering the idea of making a BG Wiki - it won't be hard at all, since I am a translator and I'm used to this kind of work. The only thing that worries me (just a little bit) is that the chance of other people joining in is pretty low. Most gamers around here are quite casual and lack the dedication to work on a Wiki. But that shouldn't stop me - if I manage to secure enough free time I can give this project a try. Even if I do it alone, it will be an excellent exercise :) -- Vorknkx (talk) 10:28, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Any contributions that you make are fine. Elecbullet (talk) 17:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: :::::The second target is Italish. Who can speking Italish. ?Pio387 (talk) 18:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I do not know any Italian speakers. The best I can do is make the English wiki attractive and hope to attract foreigners. I have moved the Languages page to Wolfenstein Wiki:Projects/International Wolfenstein Wiki and am now working on it. Elecbullet (talk) 19:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) OK mans, I need help. Please send the editors to Polish Wiki.Pio387 (talk) 17:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) WE talk about IWW on the chat today at 20:00.Pio387 (talk) 09:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) WWR Hello all. I think we must do sth with inactive Wikias. If we don't do this, the Wolfenstein Wikias'll dead by stagnation. My proposition is launch a program to rescue this Wikis. There's a point's to rescue it. *Do a new articles and expand it. *Delete an inactive administrators. *Do an events to rescue Wikias life. What do you think about this? Pio387 (talk) 13:42, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's a shame when wikis for great games don't get much attention. I've never been able to work out how to encourage people to edit, other than making sure there is a good framework in place so that people can easily navigate the site. :I'm not really active on this wiki, but my first suggestion would be: :*The wiki navigation bar needs re-organising. Cram as many links as possible in there. It's a little redundant now, with both the "wolf wiki" and "community" tabs. :*Improved welcome message. It looks like this wiki just as the default short message, adding a few links to help new editors find resources on the wiki may encourage them to keep editing. :*I notice there are a lot of links on , most are related to maps, perhaps stub articles should be created for each of them with a short summary, with all of them linked from a hub page to encourage editing. Any other links on WantedPages should be evaluated to determine whether or not articles should be made for them. :I'll add other suggestions as I think of them. -452 21:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) ::*'Wiki navigation': As a devoted Monobook user, I do sometimes feel that I neglect the more-commonly-used Oasis skin. This is my personal fault and something that does indeed deserve to be taken care of. ::*'Welcome message': Assuming we're referring to MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. Yeah, it's pretty basic, I think I just copied the default text or wrote something generic then added "Get Psyched!" at the end. Could be worked on. ::*'WantedPages': There's a bunch of redlinks on pages User:Charcharo and User:Supramarine that seem to have been used for sandboxes for completely unrelated games. I've been ticked off about that for a while, the users are quite inactive, so I think I might go ahead and replace the sandboxes from these pages with a message that it's in history if needed. :::As for levels... One of the first things that I did when I became admin was delete 60+21+21+21 empty level pages that had zero content other than a map - here is a preserved example. I figured that the bare page itself provided no more information than the bare image, whereas a redlink has the purpose of saying "this needs to be done". So as not to make the bare images inaccessible, I've tried to put links to images next to (red)links to the levels (see Episode_1, which btw is somewhat of a "hub" as you described it). Elecbullet (talk) 00:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's actually the same "empty page" policy I have on the sr wiki, haha. One problem I've had with that policy is that it has never really worked, so I figured I'd suggest something different for a change. :) ::::I realised recently that I've been neglecting monobook, I hope it hasn't affected many people. -452 00:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- :Pio, I already demoted some very inactive admins: :*User:O Herman :*User:Baggins :*User:The Gunny :*User:Eqagunn :*User:Cubez0r :I actually regretted some demotions afterwards because I didn't forewarn anyone, so I asked some later if they wanted it back, but they said it was OK. Cubez0r is the founder of the wiki with only 30 edits, but only Staff can demote him, and they would want a real community discussion first. Elecbullet (talk) 00:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that forewarning is always the best policy, but if someone isn't active for over 6 months, I'd assume they wouldn't care about notice. -452 00:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Good step.Pio387 (talk) 18:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Super 3D Noah's Ark Could it be possible to make an article for it? I mean, it's not an official Wolfenstein game, but it's notorious for being a complete clone of the SNES port of Wolfenstein 3D. Here's the Wikipedia article for reference: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_3D_Noah%27s_Ark Jykale (talk) 00:28, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe so, but that game has also been re-released for DOS and is even supported by ECWolf. Go for it! --Breakin'Benny (talk) 09:02, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Update to the front page? Now that The Old Blood is out, would it be correct to say that the front page needs to be updated to say that that's the newest entry in the series, instead of The New Order like it says currently? Thanks! 00:00, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Also, should we add articles for the original two Wolfenstein games for the Apple II: Castle Wolfenstein and Beyond Castle Wolfenstein? I know it's a bit different from the Wolfenstein we all know and love, both being top-down stealth games that can't fit into any established canon and much older than the others, but they were still a part of the franchise somehow. I think. (Same person) 21:58, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Never mind, there already are articles for those. But doesn't that mean we should put them under the "Other Games" dropdown or something? 15:54, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Adding Youngblood and Cyberpilot Could someone who can edit this page please add Youngblood and Cyberpilot to the list of games? Also, maybe replace the Wolfenstein II trailer with one of the new ones for those games. 15:54, June 12, 2018 (UTC)